Although long distance wireless Internet connectivity is becoming increasingly popular, currently available long distance wireless access points typically suffer from extremely low bandwidth. A common form of wireless technology is based on cellular networks and offers data rates of approximately 9.6-14.4 kbps. Cellular Digital Packet Data (CDPD) layered on top of such a network can achieve 19.2 kbps but this usual requires upgrading of the cell sites and therefore is generally available only in a few areas (e.g., some metropolitan areas). The planned third generation (3G) wireless networks will offer 128 kbps. While adequate for many applications, this data rate is still relatively slow and requires the total replacement of current cellular infrastructure.
Another option is exemplified by Metricom's Ricochet network. Metricom has installed their own network of wireless access points in various metropolitan areas. So far, this approach has proved prohibitively expensive. Metricom advertises 128 kbps, but because the network bandwidth is shared, users often experience substantially worse performance.
The problem, then, is how to offer mobile users high speed Internet connectivity? Some features that one may need to consider in order to find a solution may include:
Offer speeds in excess of 64 kbps and preferably as high as 384 kbps
Be available essentially everywhere, not just in specific locations
Not require building substantial new points of presence
Be portable enough to attach to a laptop
Work with all common operating systems
In addition, many non-mobile residential users suffer from similar problems. Some are too remote from broadband access points to receive service. So they must suffer with 56 kbps access, which is actually much lower because of restrictions on phone line voltage. Even some users with access to broadband services cannot get enough bandwidth from a single channel because of their distance from access points or the bandwidth of any given channel is so unreliable as to require redundant channels. Therefore, the solution should also support wired as well as wireless applications.